


A One-Up Christmas

by ZoidsFanatic



Series: Belfast And Enterprise Shorts [6]
Category: Azur Lane (Anime), 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Family, Fluff, Romance, Yuri, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoidsFanatic/pseuds/ZoidsFanatic
Summary: With Christmas fast approaching Enterprise is struggling to find a suitable gift for Belfast; something that would top the surprise Belfast gave her the year before. She turns to her sister who suggest something that might just work.
Relationships: Belfast/Enterprise (Azur Lane)
Series: Belfast And Enterprise Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907683
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	A One-Up Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> To fully understand the story and a few of the jokes, I recommend reading the other stories in this series. Or don't, I won't judge you.

Enterprise bit her lip while staring at the magazines spread out over the kitchen table. Before her were a variety of fashion and jewelry magazines humans would enjoy and while it would be strange for Enterprise to be reading them she had her reasons; it was almost time for Christmas! While she used to never be a big fan of the holiday, or any holiday for that matter, things were different now that she has a family. Not just her sisters, no, but Belfast and Bel-Chan; her beloved wife and daughter. Last year Belfast had surprised Enterprise with wedding rings so that the two could “officially” be married beyond just some papers that said they were. This year, Enterprise wanted to return the favor.

The problem was she couldn’t think of anything that could top wedding rings! Bel-Chan was easy enough to shop for, a fancy tea set imported the Sakura Empire was her present to the little maid. Belfast was another story, as while Enterprise knew everything she liked it was very hard to find something that could top wedding rings.

“What am I going to do?” Enterprise loudly sighed while resting her head in her hands.

“Well, have you tried asking Belfast what she wanted?” The person on the other side of the table asked. Facing such a dilemma Enterprise called the only person she knew who could help, Yorktown. Who else could she turn to? Hornet would likely suggest something sexual related while Vestal would likely be too doting over Bel-Chan to pay attention to Enterprise’s problem. 

“That’s not the problem.” Enterprise admitted as she slumped in her chair. “There are plenty of things she would like, such as jewelry, dresses, stuff like that.”

“Why would none of those make fine gifts for her?” Yorktown enquired 

“Well… it’s because of this.” Enterprise pointed to the wedding band on her finger. “Last year Belfast surprised me with this, and this year I want to top that.” She began to twirl the ring around. “But… I need to think of something that’s really special. Something she wouldn’t see coming!”

“Something very special, huh?” Yorktown patted her lip with a finger. “How about…

“ _And_ nothing sexual.” Enterprise added.

“I wasn’t going to suggest that.” Yorktown chuckled. “That’s more of Hornet’s thing anyways. I was going to say, well…” she got up from her seat and leaned beside Enterprise to whisper her idea. This was despite the fact that the two were the only ones in the house. She listened to what Yorktown had to say, but her face quickly went red.

“Y-You think that’s going to be a good idea? In front of all those people?” She asked while gulping.

“Well, you two are married right? And neither of you really have issue with public displays of affection… sometimes too affectionate.” She rested her hands on Enterprise’s shoulder. “She’ll love it, I know she will.”

“Well, OK then.”

“You don’t have to be nervous, Enterprise. I’m your big sister! I know what I’m talking about.” She said, not knowing what she was talking about.

* * *

The previous year Belfast had to practically drag Enterprise out of the house for the Christmas party. This year Belfast had nothing to worry about at all, as Enterprise was more than excited for the party. She was relieved that Enterprise wouldn’t attempt to befriend the punch bowl like last year either. Enterprise even helped out with picking their clothes, deciding on a nice scarlet theme for the trio. Bel-Chan and Enterprise’s red dresses were quite modest as would be expected, but Belfast’s was looser with a wide gap at the front that went right down to her naval. The dress went down to her legs, but that didn’t stop her from putting on some very attractive stockings matched with bright, red heels. Taihou and St. Louis were going to have a tough time trying to beat out Belfast, that’s for sure.

“Mama?” Bel-Chan asked Enterprise, who was fixing her hair. “Why is mama wearing that?” She said just out of earshot of Belfast who was fixing her makeup in the bathroom.

“Well, my dear, that’s because mama Belfast doesn’t believe in being _subtle_.” Enterprise replied matter-of-factly.

“Oh! That makes sense.” The little ship replied while Enterprise finished working on her hair. For what it was worth, she felt she did a fine job getting Bel-Chans hair into cute little pigtails.

“Are we ready?” Belfast asked from the bathroom, applying bright red lipstick as a final touch. 

“Yes.” Enterprise replied.

“I’m ready, mama!” Bel-Chan chirped, excited for the party. She was well aware of the surprise Enterprise had in store for Belfast, and was excited to see it unfold.

“Wonderful, my darlings.” Belfast said while sliding on some ruby earrings she was able to borrow from Queen Elizabeth’s wardrobe. “How do I look?” She presented herself to the two.

“You look really pretty!” Bel-Chan said.

“I think she said it perfectly.” Enterprise added with a smile. She would have added her own personal opinions on the matter but decided against it due in part to Bel-Chan being there.

“You two look wonderful as well.” She told the two, even though Bel-Chan’s hair wasn’t _just_ right; she decided that the issue wasn’t important enough to pursue. “Well, if you two are ready then we shouldn’t waste any time. Come along.” She directed them and the two followed her lead without any hesitation. Belfast was glad to see Enterprise in such high spirits, and couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Enterprise asked while she, Belfast, and Bel-Chan walked arm and arm through the chilly night.

“Oh it’s nothing, dear.” She said with a loud sigh while holding tight onto Enterprise’s arm. “I was just thinking how… different things are for us. But in a positive way!” She quickly reassured the other.

“We’ve bonded more.” Enterprise replied frankly, patting Bel-Chan on the head. “We’re a family, through and through.”

"A family through and through!” Bel-Chan happily copied her mother.

“Yes.” Belfast squeezed Enterprise’s arm tighter. “A family.”

“Something the matter?” Enterprise asked while cocking an eyebrow.

“Hmmm? Oh, no no no! I was just deep in thought. Nothing to worry about!”

“I would hope not. I’d hate to dampen the Christmas spirit.” She replied with a smile. Speaking of Christmas spirit, the annual party was as always a smashing success. The Royal Navy had once again pulled no stops with decoration, creating a festive atmosphere with plenty of food and drink. The girls themselves were all dressed in their winter best, and a few Sakura Empire ships had arrived including Yamato and her sisters Musashi and Shinano. Enterprise and Yamato didn’t make eye contact as usual; ever since the "incident" with the cannon the two couldn’t look one another in the eye. As the girls slowly diffused into their small circles, Enterprise broke away from Bel-Chan and Belfast, not out of social awkwardness but in order to find Yorktown. It didn’t Enterprise long to spot her sister, dressed in her lovely black dress with white fur trim. Thankfully she wasn’t drunk, but the night was still young.

“Yorktown.” Enterprise called out to her sister.

“Ah! Enterprise! You made it!” Yorktown pulled her sister into an embrace. “And you look good. Did Belfast pick out your dress?”

“No, I did.” Enterprise replied. “Belfast… well she picked her own dress.”

“Too much cleavage?”

“I don’t understand her sometimes.” Enterprise loudly sighed. “Do you have it?”

“Of course.” Yorktown reached into a fold of her dress and recovered a small item. “I was wondering why you made me hold onto it, but I guess it’s the element of surprise?” She asked while handing it over. Enterprise checked the item and with a nod slipped it into a fold of her dress.

“One of the keys to warfare.” Enterprise grinned. “Say, where’s Vestal and Hornet?”

“Oh.” Yorktown gave a sigh in return. “She and Northampton hit the alcohol too early so Vestal is keeping an eye on them.”

“You told her to make sure they don’t get close to Yamato’s cannons, right?” Enterprise asked.

“I… didn’t consider it?”

“You should… _trust_ me.” Enterprise coughed, sensing that Yamato was glaring at her from the other side of the room.

“Well, I’ll go let her know. Don’t start without me.” Yorktown smiled while patting Enterprise on the shoulder. “Your big sister wouldn’t want to miss this for the world.”

“And my younger sister _might_ also want to be present.” Enterprise added.

“I can only work with what I have.” Yorktown retorted with a shrug. “I’ll go provide Vestal with your advice and hopefully bring Hornet back. In the meantime enjoy the party!” Yorktown waved goodbye and left Enterprise on her own. She took a moment to look over the party goers and a smile crossed her face. Everyone was happy and spending precious time with friends and family, speaking of which she needed to do the same. She once again made the trek through the crowd, finding Belfast talking with her fellow maids. It must have been a Royal Navy maid thing, as all of them were wearing dresses that exposed generous amounts of cleavage; or the case of Sirius, _absurd_ amount of cleavage.

“There you are, dear!” Belfast threw an arm around Enteprise and drew her close. “I was wondering where you wandered off to.”

“I was talking with Yorktown.” She replied, waving to the other girls. “Where’s Bel-Chan?” She noticed her daughter wasn’t with Belfast or any of the other maids.

“She’s with Shinano.” Belfast chuckled. “You know her, she does enjoy soft things.” Enterprise realized there was a good breast joke in there but decided it would be rude to crack it. At least right now, _maybe_ later tonight. “How are your sisters?”

“Good.” Enterprise replied as Belfast handed her a glass of wine. “Hornet decided to hit the wine too early with Northampton so Vestal is watching out for them while Yorktown is hunting them down.”

“She’s upset?”

“No. Just making sure my younger sister doesn’t repeat the same mistake _we_ did.” She said as the two sensed Yamato glaring from the other side of the room.

"No one is ever going to let us live that down.” Belfast sighed.

“I doubt it. So, did I interpret anything good?” Enterprise asked with Belfast more than happy to fill her in with the going-on of the other maids. As they enjoyed their small talks and shared stories, Yorktown made her way to Enterprise with both Vestal and an inebriated Hornet in tow. Seeing them there, Enterprise’s stomach began to knot up as she knew it was time. Feeling for the item within the folds of her dress she cleared her voice and braced herself for what was going to come. “Belfast.” She announced in a loud enough voice to attract others attention.

“Yes, dear?” She asked, slightly confused as to why Enterprise changed the tone of her voice suddenly. Yorktown gave Enterprise a thumbs-up, which granted her the courage to continue with her speech.

“Last year, you and I officially married. Over this year, as hectic as it was, I realized that you and Bel-Chan have been the greatest things to ever happen to me.” The growing crowd of girls all let out a unified “aww” while Belfast went red in the face.

“Dear…” She said while squirming in place due to all the eyes set on her and Enterprise.

“It occurred to me that despite us being married, there was something that was completed.” It was now or never and Enterprise pulled out that small item from the fold of her dress; it was a ring box. She knelt down on one knee in front of Belfast and opened the ring box. “Belfast, I never asked, but will you marry me?” Belfast stared at the engagement ring and Enterprise kneeling before her, everyone watching holding their breath. Belfast, however, simply fell straight back but as luck would have it, Bel-Chan and Shinano were walking by and she landed safely on Shinano’s tail.

“B-Belfast!” Enterprise rushed to her while Shinano helped her back to her feet. “Are you OK?” She didn’t get an answer but a kiss on the lips followed by Belfast pulling her into an embrace.

“Y-Yes! Yes I will marry you!” She exclaimed while the circle of girls erupted into applause.

“Aren’t they married?” Shinano asked Bel-Chan while watching the two hug and kiss one another.

“My mamas are married, but mama Enterprise wanted to surprise mama Belfast.” Bel-Chan explained.

“I see.” Shinano rested her chin on one of her hands. “What an odd display of affection.” She commented.

* * *

After such an eventful night, Christmas morning couldn’t come soon enough. Belfast and Enterprise sat on their couch and watched Bel-Chan open her presents. The tea set was there, along with new dresses and shoes, and even a very life-like doll of Queen Elizabeth likely having been sent by the Queen herself. Belfast went back and forth between Bel-Chan and the engagement ring on her finger, and Enterprise smiled as she had one more gift in-store for Belfast.

“So.” Enterprise started while sipping at her coffee. “I hope you didn’t think that was the only gift I had for you?”

“Surely I don’t think you could top this?” She replied while Enterprise placed her coffee on the living room table and pulled Belfast close.

“I think I can.” She grinned and pulled out a piece of paper she had hid behind one of the pillows. She handed it to Belfast with a wide grin plastered on her face. “Go on, read it.” Belfast hesitantly took the piece of paper and was surprised to find that it was a wedding invitation.

“You’re… hereby invited to the wedding of USS Enterprise and… HMS Belfast…” As Belfast read the invitation her eyes teared up.

“I thought, if we’re a family and I proposed to you, we should make it official.” She pulled Belfast into a tight embrace and kissed her on the cheek. “Merry Christmas, my love.” She said.


End file.
